


Madness

by Djcool111323



Series: My Duncan Stories(Based on my own theory and how I feel) [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Blood, Child Abuse, Child Duncan, Child Neglect, Comfort, F/M, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, Insanity, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Ownership, Paralyzing, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rescue, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seizures, Swearing, Teen Duncan, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, collar wearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan was made to take Lalnable's place(I am just gonna call him Hector ALOT!!!! or Lalna....Duncan is Duncan xD) But he was a failed test instead Hector uses him to run tests... and other things.....(18 plus!!!!! OH GOD 18+ also Yogscast dont read this on a stream...or in your lifes in you want to be scared)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome...Duncan

Hector sat there staring right at the human in a cloning vat. He got up and walked over hitting a button and watching the liquid drain and the boy inside drop. Hector smiled looking at the 12 year old boy he had made. The boy looked up and started to spit out the slimy goo he had been held in for so long.

Naked and shivering he sat there staring at Hector with his big blue eyes ,"Oh god I failed to even make a good being!" Hector said slapping Duncan across the face ,"God the last one as well....Duncan...." He had given him the name Duncan to represent all the people before him who were fails as well and killed off very easily. Duncan slowly got up at lest able to stand. Hector grinned ,"Slave....!" He said out loud getting a weird look form his 'son' Echo walked in ,"Sir... Oh the boy is out and OH GOD HIS EYES ARE BLUE WHAT HOW!" Hector shrugged ,"Bring him to his room I will be back later." he said leaving with out another word.

Echo grabbed Duncan's hand and led him to his room and then helped him get dressed in to a white shirt and blue jeans. "Hi I am Echo!. Whats your name? Can you even speak?" She asked staring at him ,"....M- My Na- Name IS Du- Dunc- Duncan!" He said looking at her his neck sore and body in a bit of pain ,"Ok I will only be here to dish own displace and to teach you things is that ok with you Duncan?" She asked looking at him ,"Ya- Ye- Yes!" he finally said she could she it was hard for him to speak fluently.

"Ok now then ummm are you hungry?" She said looking at the boy who's face lite up like a Christmas tree. "Ok Grilled cheeses with BACON!!!" She said smiling the boy going mental and following her down to the Kitchen. As they ate Duncan yawned and Echo looked at the time 11PM ,"Oh my it is WAY past bed time hurry up and eat!" That was around diner time they spent the whole day playing with a game that she hoped would help him to talk better.

Duncan ate faster and felt Echo pick him up he was very light. She brought him in to his room and got him changed in to a pair of pjs that had test tubes on them then tucked him in for the night. "Good ni- Night! Echo..." He said looking at her ,"Good night, Duncan" She kissed his forehead then left his room leaving a night light on for him and shut his door.


	2. Morning Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan is forced to clean the entire base by him self...

Duncan woke up to the sound of Echo voice talking to Hector ,"What?! Him clean up ALL of this mess well...i guess that could work.." She said. Duncan rollled out of bed and walked over and got dressed in blue jeans and a gray t shirt he slowly walked over to his door and opened it being greeted by a broom and cleaning tools which he slowly grabbed and got to work.

After about 12 hours of cleaning up bloody messes and trash around the base he walked in to the dinning room to see a small meal set out for him. He sat down and ate his neck was still sore form trying to speak alot but he learned it was harder then that. He stuffed the eggs in to his mouth and then finished up eating and ran to his bedroom. He changed back in to his pjs and ran to his bed seeing a tv mounted on the wall and a remote on his night stand with a note : Dear Duncan , For cleaning today here is a small gift it is also so you can sleep better. -Echo. He grabbed the remote and turned it to a cooking show and watched with a big smile on his face.

After about 1 hour he was sound asleep and Echo came in and turned off his tv and tucked him in then running her fingers though his hair she smiled and walked out of the room. Leaving Duncan sound asleep and comfy in his bed.


	3. Father....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan awoke to the sound of a bird screaming at him though his window....(BTW This is about....5 years later sooo he isss 15 ishhh also i am gonna fix the tags.... because on of my friends little sisters took it the wrong way soooo yha.....THANKS ENJOYYYY!!!!)

Duncan's POV

 

I awoke to the sound a very annoying bird out side my window I looked at it and growled. I fell out of bed and was greeted by my floor right to his face. I got up and was told to go out side. I was aloud to go out side and explore I got dressed and ran out side and then right out side the base towards a new area I was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans. (5 hours later) I looked around and saw a few things one thing cought my eye it was a house and two people talking not caring about me I slipped away and saw a girl... She was so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO I got this book out SO just saying Echo is Specimen 5! Also Duncan is a adorable child xD well this won't last long this will be updated WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT WOO!


End file.
